Lu Chan's Revenge
by Heartlessvamp
Summary: Lu Chan wants revenge on the people that destroyed her father and stole her mother from her. So here she is on her way to the Wei Kingdom to get back her mother Diao Chan and take the Wei army down from the inside out. Zhao Yun X OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Dynasty Warriors story so plz don't be to hard but i am always up for comments on how to make it better or things to change. And on the wardrobe i wasn't sure how to describe it so the outfit looks like the ninja outfit from Dynasty Warriors 6 Empires when you create your own character. I hope you all enjoy the story.**

----

Lu Chan sat under a tree on a hill that over looked her village. She was about eighteen with long black hair that she kept up in a ponytail with light brown eyes. She wore what people called a ninja wardrobe. The man she lived with looked nothing like her, not even close.

She remembered her parents, her father Lu Bu had been killed. People said he was heartless but he cared for his wife Diao Chan who had been captured by Wei after he had been put to rest and he cared dearly for his daughter.

Wei had declared war on Lu Bu and his kingdom so they sent their daughter to live with a stranger and here she was. She couldn't complain the people in the village looked up to her as a savior, she protected them from bandits and pirates. But that was becoming not enough for her, she was starting to crave more. But she knew exactly what would cure her craving and that would be destroying the people who killed her father and stole her mother.

She would have to find someway into Wei which it shouldn't be to hard especially if they collected any and all talent. That was final, nobody knew about her so she was going to head to Wei and join and take them down from the inside.

Standing she made her way towards her horse Firestorm. Her father had given her this horse. It had been Red Hares baby so it was just as big as he was along with being fast and strong. She climbed on the light roan horse and turned it towards the village. As she entered the village many people smiled and bowed in respect. She smiled back and continued on her way.

When she came to the little house she hopped off her horse and headed inside to where her adoptive father was at. "Hello Lu Chan." the man named Li Fang said.

"Hello." she said smiling.

"is something on your mind?" he questioned.

"You always can tell." Lu Chan replied smiling.

"Well your not very hard to figure out." he laughed. "So what is on your mind?"

"I think it's time for me to leave. You've taken very good care of me but i need to go and find my mother i know she's still alive." she told him. He merely nodded his head in understanding.

"I knew this day would come and so did they." he said noting her parents. He made his way towards his room and soon came back with a Heron Blade Halberd.

"What is that?" she questioned him.

"This was given to me by your father. After you were born he trusted me with this and asked me if anything were to happen that you were to come to me. He figured you would want revenge and he was right." Li Fang said as he handed the weapon over to Lu Chan.

"Wow i guess he and i are somewhat alike." she stated. She hugged Li Fang and smiled when she pulled back. "Thank you. I hope that someday i will see you again."

"It was my pleasure." he replied. He followed her outside of the little home and watched as she climbed onto her horse and rode off out of the village and onto bigger things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so i all hope you all like the first chapter. So now are dear little warrior stumbles upon everyones fave or at least i would think so lol Zhao Yun.**

---

It was almost sunset and she had gotten far away from the village. Lu Chan wanted to travel all day and night but she didn't want to push her horse to far. As she slowed her horse down she noticed another horse and rider making their way towards her. As she got closer she saw it was a male with long black hair wearing white and light blue armor and carrying a spear. Lu Chan had to admit that he wasn't bad looking.

"Good Evening." he said kindly as he halted his horse.

"Hello." she said lowering her head in respect to him which he did the same to her.

"I am Zhao Yun." he introduced himself. Lu Chan knew the name, he was a general for Shu and a pretty good one at that.

"Hello Zhao Yun, i'm Lu Chan." she replied politely to him.

"Not to be rude or anything but may i ask why you are out when it is almost dark?" he questioned her.

"I am heading to Wei." she said. He merely nodded his head in understandment without asking as to why she was heading there.

"Well if you ever get tired of working for Wei you should come over to Shu." he smiled.

"I'll remember that." she laughed lightly. "Well i should be on my way. It was nice meeting you Zhao Yun."

"Like wise." he nodded his head. She gave her horse a swift kick and off it took running. She was glad that he hadn't asked her why she was heading to Wei and it was for the best. The less people who knew she was the daughter of Lu Bu the better. The ride seemed like a long one but she eventually saw the kingdom of Wei in the distant.


End file.
